Pokesex: The Sexy Witch
by FLOX CAT
Summary: A quick Pokesex story about a boy learning the truth about the legend of "The Hanger"


"There is a story...about a witch who would rip-up people to bloody shreds. She was name 'The Hanger'. 'The Hanger' lives deep in Fale-Tairy's forest. She sings in a beautiful voice, trying to lead men in her home. She would rape them first, then rip their skins off and eat them... So us three, Joy, Night and Me: Cane, will see if this 'Story' is true.", Cane said in the camera. This was true as Cane and his friends was at their city's forest. Fale-Tairy was know for the nightmare fule stories. The biggest was 'The Hanger', which did talk about a witch killing men in the forest. So Cane (a normal teen boy) and Joy (a normal teen girl) was going to find out if the witch was real. They crully had Night join them so they can use as bate for the witch. Night was a human/Pokken Pikachu, who have yellow hair and brown eyes. He was normal, with the exception of his Pikachu tale and ears. The only reason why Joy and Cane didn't like him because he was Pokken and had Autism. Night never had any real friends, or a girlfriend. This fact was use by Joy and Cane. They knewn that Night had a crush on Joy and wanted to be friends with Cane. "Okay! Okay! Do we go now??", Night ask in happiess, not knowing what they had plan.

1 Hour Later

"I think we should go home...", Night said in worrie. The grope was deep in the forest. It was getting dark with dark clouds in the sky. "Shut up Night!", Joy snap and Night shook in fear. "Everybody quite!", Cane snap as they heard singing:

"When you cry, I prey

Hopping for a new day.

I prey, for you

To happy with out a single blue..."

(**SNAP!**) The singing stop and Cane look at Night, who step on a stick. "Who's there! I sense your feeling! Come out!", The voice yell as the teens heard someone coming. "RUN!", Night scream as they saw a dark fighter coming tores them. They quickly stop recording and started running. Joy push down Night, who fell on the ground. This KO him and Cane yelled, "Forget him! RUN!" which Joy yell back; "I FUCK'IN KNOWN!" They never came back to Night and fighter pick him up.

3 Hours Later

Night woke up in a bed, which was soft. He was in a house that look like a usually wooden/brick house that the city of Fale-Tairy has with it's housing code. Night noted that this WASN'T his home. He began to panic and just then a knock on the door sceared him. The door open and... an Anthro Pokken came in. It was a Hatterene who was actually beautiful. She had a hour-glass body, with big bubble butt and G-Cup bust. "He...Hello...Who are you?", Night nervously, as he had a hard time to talking to people. The young Hatterene smile and said, "It's okay, your safe. Me and my family wouldn't hurt you. My name is Cortex. We seen each-other in are school." Night quickly realize who she was. She did go to their school. He saw Cortex as one of the teens who was smart and reads in the library. "So... how are you feeling...", Cortex ask in a calm voice. Night rub his hands together and said, "I wish to go home..." Cortex smile and noded. She took Night downstares in the livingroom. The Pika-boy saw two younger Pokkens: An anthro Hattrem who was playing a Handheld Video-game and an anthro Hatenna watching TV. "Night, these are my little sisters Forman and Daisy.", Cortex said. The sisters turn to them and Daisy, the Hatenna who was the youngest, walk up to Night saying; "Hello! I'm Daisy. Mother save you!" Night slowly wave which confused Daisy. "He's Autistic. He has... conditions", Cortex said in worrie voice, not to go into that. Forman, the Hattrem who was the middle child, shook her head and said, "So... Why is this Pikachu guy in are house?" Cortex shoot a look at Forman. Night rub his head in shame, realizing that the 'The Hang' story was this family. "I'm...Sorry", Night said looking down. "It's okay sweetheart. I understan what happen", a familiar voice said. Night turn to the opening to the kitchen to see an older anthro Hatterene who was every sexy, having also hour-glass body with a big bubble butt and a big bust. This Hatterene's breasts however where J-Cups. "Oh... Hello...", Night said sadly, noted that this was 'The Hanger'. "Hello Night. My name is Qulair. Welcome to the Joker's home.", The Hatterene said with Daisy adding; "This is Mother!" "Thank you... for saving me...", Night said, still in shame. Qulair smile and hug him.

1 Hour Later

"Oh... Dear... Yes, He can stay here for the weekend...It's okay...He understand... Thanks for your time... Be carful this weekend... Goodbye.." (CLICK!)

Qulair just called Night's mom to learn more about what happen. Luckly, Night told his mother before that he was going to the woods, but never they thought they end up here. They also learn how Joy and Cane left Night to 'die' from the 'witch'. His mother was not mad at him at all because she knew that thouse kids were up to no-good. The most funny thing is that Night's mom KNEW the Joker family and knew were they live. The problem was that it was now snowing and Fale-Tairy was known for deadly snow storms. Luckly, this wasn't one of thouse, but Night's mom felt it's saver were Night was. So Night had to stay a Three-Day or more weekend here. (Note: Because schools were close tomorrow, which was a Friday) Night was okay with this, but was down about it. Speaking of which, Night was sitting down at the table with the girls for dinner. They were eating pizza that Forman cooked. Qulair sat down and said, "Don't be sad... I not mad at all. I actually I'm tickle by this." "Well mom...if you havn't put thouse fake dead trashbags on Halloween, this wouldn't happen.", Forman said making there mother roll her eyes. Night catch this and Qulair explains; "You see, five years ago I wanted to play a prank on Halloween. I put trashbags fill with cherry juice. It work, but as you see, it jokely backfire by making me the Hanger...Ahahah.." "Okay... but why you guys live far from the city?", Night ask. "NO! YOU CAN'T..hm...!?", Qulair quickly stop Daisy by using her PSI to shove pizza in her mouth while saying; "It's okay Daisy... That a okay question" She then turn to Night and told that part of the story; "You see... I'm devores. When Daisy was born, my Ex-Husband was having 'Love-Making' with a richer girl... So he took the boys and I took the girls." Night mouth drop and said, "I'm so sorry...I..." "It's fine, I'm happy now with my daughters", Qulair injetted smiling. "We do get to see are brothers.", Daisy said. "Well I can see he made a mistake", Night said jokely in respect which made everyone laugh in happiess.

2 Hours Later

"So I'm sleeping...In your room?", Night ask as Qulair puff the pillow. "Yes... I'll sleep with you... Go ahead and get ready for bed", Qulair said. Night went to the bathroom, noted that Daisy and Forman was asleep already. He went in and took off his shirt and pants. Right about him putting on the pajamas that the Joker gave him, Cortex in her orange bra and panties came in. Stay pause and stare in embarrassment, looking at their bodies. Cortex's G-Cup cleavage made Night's cock grow to 9'in. Cortex blush as she never seen a cock that big. This was added with Night's thin with little muscle body. This turn-on Cortex and she pull Night in to a make-out. Night didn't know what to do. Cortex's tough play with Night's, moving it around. Cortex stop kissing and ask, "Sweetheart, is this your first time right? Do you want to lose your virginity?" Night blush and said, "Yes, but do you love me?" "I actually have a crush on you at school. I think your pretty cute. So let me show you what that Joy can't do.", said Cortex who press her pillows on Night's chest. Before Cortex remove his underware, a voice stop them; "Hmm.. Not here my dear kids." They turn to see Qulair smiling in doorway wearing a black robe. Cortex blush in joy and they took Night back to Qulair's master bedroom. Cortex lay Night on the bed and took her bra and panties off. However, Qulair stop her and said; "Dear, you need to for-play before the main dish." Cortex node and smush her big breasts in Night face. Night started sucking the nipples, making Cortex moan softly. She love her new boyfriend brave attack on the boobs infront of her mother. Night stop with a loud POP! He then grope and play with the sexy cans; a breast massage that made Cortex came. She blasted on the bed sheets, the smell tickle the three's noises. Cortex eyes wided as she saw Night's dick twiching in need. "Honey, you need to help that cock by sucking out it", Qulair said, getting wet herself. Cortex lick her lips, ready to fest on that meat stick. She finally ram her mouth on that cock. Cortex suck hard and fast, slapping her tough on the vains. Night cry out and moan, "CORTEX! I'M... THINK...Ohhh!" He fire his baking-powder in her mouth. During this, Qulair pull out a condom from her dresster. After Cortex drank all that pika cum, Qulair gave her the condom; "Put this on him. I don't think having a grandchild in good me." Cortex did what her mother told and put the condom on the Pokken boy's cock. They couldn't believe that they were going to lose their virginity together. "Go slow... you will feel some pain." Qulair said, seeing Cortex going on top. Cortex slam her pussy on the cock and they moan in pleaser. Cortex love the pain of the big stick in her pussy, and Night love the warm walls that grab his cock. They pause to take in the fact they lost their virginity. Cortex started humping, her breasts bouce on Night's face. Night suck on the tits, while slapping Cortex's ass. His cock hit Cortex's G-spot, making Cortex moan. She was ready to cum. "Fuck! I'm cumming!", She moaned as she slam on the cock and releast the juices. Night felt the warm juices on this conbom cover dick and moan; "I CUM..." He blast this cum, filling the conbom. When last seed leave it's tube, Both Cortex and Qulair use their PSI to remove Cortex safely off the cock. She didn't get any seeds in her, which was great. Cortex kiss Night on the cheek and said in sweet voice; "I love you Night. Have sweet dreams. Thank you mother for helping. Goodnight mother." She then quickly and quitely leave the room and went to bed. Qulair close the door and move to Night's cock. She suck off the conbom and started to lick the cock. "Ohh... Miss. Joker. Don't tell me that part of the story was true...", Night moaned. Qulair giggle, use her PSI to turn off the lights and remove her robe; revealing her pink bra and panties. Night was staring at her J-Cup cleavage and Qulair smurk. "Yes sweetheart, I'm a lustful stripper at a bar. I love my job, and love the studs.", She said sitting next to him. Qulair then said while jurkin' him off slowly; "However, you aren't a stud. Your a good boy who is nice and kind. You even felt gulty over me and love a man like that. Your the kind of man great for my child. So, I want to have fun with you too. Don't worry, I don't bite; I _fuck_!" Night and Qulair kiss, meating their toughs. This explains not only a last part of the witch story, but also why Cortex didn't panic at all when Qulair came in. This did put the question of if Daisy and Forman knew about this... but Night didn't question this to much for the best. The mother and the boy hug each-other. Night went to the milk jugs that the MILF had and started licking it. Qulair moan and remove her bra. She then cratle Night like a baby and move him on her right tit. Night eyes widden is he tasted and drank her milk; which taste like strawberry milk. Qulair moan as Night drink her breast milk. It's been awhile secent she breast fed, so this make her horny. Night move to the boobs to drink; taking the one he just had in his hand. He grope and play with the large watermelon in his hand, pinching the nipple. Qulair was night to day with Cortex as she took it slow. Qulair smile as she saw Night's cock twich. "Sweetheart, do you want to _hump the pillows_?", She ask as Night stop sucking; "Yes mam" With his answer, Qulair lade down in the middle of bed. Night place his dick between the jugs and started titty fucking. The soft breasts match his new girlfriend's soft boobs. (Like mother like daughter) "mmm...man..Man...I...I...can...see...were...Cortex...get...it", Night moaned as he precum on the titties. Qulair smurk and said in a sexy voice; "_Baby, I little better than her I hate to say._" She then spray her milk on the cock. The lubber milk made the fucking even sexer. "Shit! I...I'm cuming", Night said as he blase his pearly whites on her. Qulair started licking up the cum while her hands rubbing it on her breasts. She then remove panties and shown her pussy. Night nervously said, "I readly don't known. I don't want to tru...HMM!?" He was interrupt by a kiss on the mouth by Qulair. Qulair pulled and said, "Don't worry. Were Sexolositc. Though I'm proud that you cared about my child. Also don't worrie about the conbom, I took the pill." "Okay", Night said as he shove his dick in her pussy. The pussy was soft and warm, making Night moan to this hot MILF. He started banging Qulair to death. Qulair moan to death. While Cortex was super okay with this, Qulair felt gulty about fucking her new boyfriend. At lest the gult was making this sexer. "Oh...fuck...me...!", moaned Qulair as she came, HARD. Night was super close. Qulair smurk and use her PSI to hold Night. "Beg for me...", She demanded and Night did; "Please, I wish to cum... Qulair" Qulair smurk; "Good boy." She relest his and he fire his cum. Qulair moan as she felt the warm cum in her flower. Night was becoming a real motherfucker. "o...oh...oh **_FUCK_**! Okay baby. One more thing. Fuck my **_ASS_**!", Qulair moaned and beg. Night quickly help Qulair flip over. He then ramp his cock in her ass. He started fucking hard. Qulair cried in pleaser. This was the PERFECT boyfriend for her daughter. Night felt the asswalls holding his cock. He started slapping Qulair's bubble butt, causing her cried and moan; "OH! Yes! Spank my ass you good boy!" Night felt the slaps echo in the asshole and moan as he was about to cum. "I'm going to...oh FUCK..!", Night moan as he came. The warm cum that flow in her ass made Qulair bast her juices all over the bed. They smile as they go under the covers. "Thank you Mss.Qulair. I love you and Cortex too. Thank you for helping me.", said Night, hugging Qulair and laying his head between the J-Cups. Qulair rub her hand on his head. "No problem dear. Goodnight sweetheart.", she said. They fell asleep.

5 Days Later

Night wall the school halls and saw Cane and Joy coming to him. "Dude! Were have you been! You scare use last week. Are you okay?", Cane ask. Night smile and said, "Yes, I also have a girlfriend now. I also survive the Witch!" Just then, Cortex came to the grope. "Hello Night.", Cortex said while kissing is cheek. Cane and Joy was a surprise at this. "Alright guys! See you guys! Good luck on video!", Night said as he and Cortex walk together, hand in hand. Joy eyes wided and said, "Yeah, how did the editing go Cane? Are we.." Cane stop her and said, "Sorry Joy, my house had a power-outest. The video was delete..." "SHIT HEAD!", Joy scream as she attack Cane. Their stardom was blown-up. Cortex and Night watch behind the corner, laughing. Only Night knows the true, sexy story of 'The Hanger'


End file.
